


troublemaker

by lessix (scrxamitout)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, lizzie's first day!, teacher!Parr, tw the word bitch is said like two times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrxamitout/pseuds/lessix
Summary: Anne raised a girl just like her, and Catherine is going to suffer the consequences.orIt's Elizabeth's first day, Anne is stressed and Parr is the teacher.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> this took a long time haha, sorry!   
> Lexi helped me with this because she is the best! <3

Catherine of Aragon always admired how carefree could Boleyn be.

From letting Elizabeth get all dirty while playing, to sometimes give her too many sweets, or not waking her up for breakfast and then staying up late. Anne was someone lighthearted and relaxed, two things Aragon was not.

Even when it came to her work, or Kitty, or herself.

She was just laid back and calm.

Having the young woman begging for advice about separation anxiety was not something she was expecting.

(But that was an already common thing in her life.)

Anne was all over the place, nervous, and helpless about Lizzie’s first day of school. It was the first time she would be with other kids her age –since Edward was two years younger, he couldn’t be considered her age–, and even worse, with total strangers.

All mothers go through the same stressful moments in life when your kid starts growing up, but Anne Boleyn was extra, to say the least, and so were her nerves.

“I remember being sad and anxious, because Mary was growing up so quickly” Catherine says, trying to remember any important details. “It went well honestly. She made some friends and the next day she was talking to other kids. Nothing out of the ordinary. Usually problems start in middle school. Kids are angels until they turn thirteen.”

“But Mary is very social. Liz almost never talks; she is more of an introvert. Also, school is really early, I’m not sure waking her up so early is good. Is she even prepared for it? She is just four.”

“Have you talked about this with Cathy? I’m sure she can guide you better than I can.”

“I did, she says I have nothing to worry about. Did I tell you Lizzie is going to be in her class?”

“You didn’t, but you really have nothing to worry about. If anything happens Cath is going to call you in no time.”

It still didn’t help.

Anne decided to send Liz to a private school, more precisely the school in which Parr teaches. Since everyone in their family suffered a chaotic year last year, Boleyn wanted Lizzie to have as much comfort as she could.

* * *

Kat, Anne and Liz were buying stuff for school, even if it was a week away, they wanted to be prepared early. And by they, it means Anne and her nerves.

“Look Lizzie! This backpack is lovely!” the teenager says, showing the little kid a pink unicorn backpack.

The girl makes a face. “I don’t like it.”

“What color do you want your backpack to be?” Kat asks.

“Red!”

“What if you two look for a red backpack and the other things in the list while mommy looks for what are we going to have for dinner?” Anne asks.

“Okay.”

The little girl gives a kiss to her mom and starts running.

“Lizzie don’t run so fast!”

* * *

Anne wished she stayed with her girls, but instead was looking at the tomato sauce aisle, trying not to cry because her little baby was going to  _ start school  _ and she had a mind of her own and was picking her own backpack.

( _ What comes next? Is she going to ask for a tattoo? Become financially independent? Buy a house? _

_ Okay maybe that’s a lot, houses are really pricey and not convenient at first maybe an apartment would be a better option. _

_ Maybe I should just stop she is four. _ )

But the true reason behind her sadness was that those four years went by so quickly that Boleyn was afraid that the next four, eight, twelve years would go as fast, and in a blink of an eye her little girl was going to be in college.

She shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts, tomato sauce was the present, not college debt.

* * *

“Look mommy! I found this backpack! And Kit found pretty pencil case!”

“That’s lovely, baby. We still have to pick pencils and a notebook.”

“Can I have a red notebook too?”

“Of course, Liz, go and look for one.”

After hearing her mother, the girl started looking between notepads, while Anne and Kat went to pick a pack of pencils.

“How are you holding up?” the teenager asks.

“I think I’m gradually getting better.”

“You look like you want to cry, Annie.”

“But I’m not so that must be better, KitKat.”

“If it’s worth for something I hated my first day, felt abandoned and cried all day.” Anne face screams horror. “But second day was totally cool, it was just a bad first impression.”

“Is that supposed to help me?”

“Yeah, just remember that no matter how hard it can be at the beginning it will get better; it always does. Everyone you know went through it; Liz is going to be just fine!”

“Mom I like this one.”

* * *

“Lizzie, baby, we have to talk.”

Anne sits Elizabeth on the sofa, while she sits in front on the floor, trying to even their heights, even if she ends up lower than the girl. Parr enters the room with apple juice for Liz and sits next to Boleyn.

“’Bout what?”

“You know how we have been preparing for school, right? All the stuff we bought, the pencil case Kitty chose for you, the new water bottle Jane gave you, do you remember that right?”

“Yes!”

“Well, tomorrow you are going to have your first day of school!” Cathy says. “And I will be your teacher, and there will be other kids your age you can play with, and we will learn all grown kids’ stuff like numbers, and how to write, and we will play a lot too. Would you like that?”

“Can mommy come?”

“She will be with us for a moment, but then she has to go, are you okay with that?”

“Yes.”

Something inside Anne’s heart breaks. Her precious daughter wanted to be with her. It was going to be really hard to let her alone.

Maybe she spent all that time thinking if Liz was prepared, but was she prepared for the change?

* * *

The morning was not awful, but certainly not quite ideal. Elizabeth woke up at three in the morning because of a nightmare, and didn’t want to go back to sleep to her own bed, so instead she ended up taking most of Anne’s double size bed.

Then she didn’t want to wake up, Anne dressed her while she was still asleep, ending with her uniform looking like it wasn’t ironed. But when she woke up, she realized her pancakes didn’t had blueberries nor chocolate chip, but instead were plain, boring pancakes. Kat had to go running to buy blueberries while Boleyn tried to convince Liz a banana was equally good compared to a blueberry.

Back with the blueberries and a calmer Liz, Anne tried to brush her red hair into pigtails, but it ended being as messy as her clothes, so she decided against that and let Kitty try to make her a braid, which worked better.

And now the three of them were approaching the school, with Elizabeth taking Boleyn’s hand.

“Baby, say bye to Kat.” Anne says.

“Bye Kit!” The girl smiles and gives her relative a hug.

They enter the school, hand in hand. Catherine is there, sitting on her desk.

“Hi Lizzie, how was your morning?”

“It was good.”

“I’m happy to hear that, how do you feel about starting school today?”

Liz just shrugged, uncertain of the answer.

“It’s okay to be a little cautious honey but you have nothing to worry about. Now we are going to recess with Mommy, but then mom has to leave.”

Liz gives Anne a side look and nods.

There is a little park with games outside, luckily, it’s not too hot to play and run. The first thing that caught the girl’s attention is a swing, and she runs to play with it.

Anne decides to give her space and let her play, waiting for her to talk with some other kids.

There are other moms and dads there, all of them look at least five years older than Boleyn, which makes her feel out of place. The space buns certainly didn’t help to make her feel comfortable. Anne made a mental note to not wear them again. Another mom with a kid entered the classroom, and Parr received them with a big smile.

After a couple of minutes, they came out. Checking the clock Anne realized they had just five minutes before the class starts.

“Liz! Come here!” she called; the little girl ran to her. “Now you are going to go with your class and with Cathy, do you remember how you should call her?”

“Miss Cathy!”

“Right, baby.” Anne hugs her daughter. “I will go, but if you need me just tell Miss Cathy to call me and I will be here in no time, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Kids say bye to your parents and go into the classroom.” Catherine called.

“Bye mum!”

The little girl went running and took the teachers hand.

Anne stood there, with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy that her daughter seemed to adapt to the school and having Parr as a teacher, on the other hand, she was devastated of how quickly she said goodbye. Of course, she didn’t want a tantrum but maybe some tears? A little bit more of attachment? A reluctance to leave her mother alone? Anne was acting like a baby and she knew it.

“Is she the middle child?” a voice asked.

A mother with a child crying in her arms was talking to her.

“Kind of.” Probably not the best answer, but also how could you explain the father of your child had three kids from different woman, who didn’t know anything about the other one, and now all of them were friends and tried to help with raising their kids. “She is my only child, but middle kid from her father’s side.”

“My middle kid was just like that. I expected her to make a scene but no, she just went, didn’t even say goodbye. He is my youngest and as you can see, not taking this as well as his sister.” The woman tried to calm down the boy. “So, this is your first school day?”

“Yes, it is.” The boy decides he wants to be put in the ground and his mother lets him.

“Let’s go before he changes his mind.”

They step outside of the building and Kat is waiting for Anne.

“Hey, how did it go?”

“She didn’t flinch, just went and took Parr’s hand.”

“That’s good right?”

“It is!” the mother of the crying kid interrupts. “Here is my number, send me a message and I will add you to the parents’ group chat.”

“Okay, thank you…”

“Margaret, Maggie for short.”

“Thank you, Maggie, I’m Anne by the way.”

* * *

“Yes Jane, Anne is with me, I’m trying to make her help me find new clothes but her mind is somewhere else, I swear.”

“I can hear you, KitKat!”

“You are definitely not showing it.” Kat responds. “No, she hasn’t texted Catherine. I took her phone. Call you later, bye.” She ends the call. “Anne, I know leaving Lizzie is hard, but stop just thinking about it, she is in good hands. Take a break.”

“You are right, but it’s not so simple. I have all this free time to do nothing except think about it.”

“We are in the mall, have some fun, buy a new shirt or something, then we are going to grab lunch, before you notice it will be already time for us to go and pick up her.”

Anne sighs. “Where do you want to go first?”

* * *

“Okay, since you already know who I am, I want all of you to introduce yourself, you can tell the class something you like or about your pets or even your family! Who wants to start?”

None of the kids raise their hands, most of them still shaken for being alone.

“Nobody?” Parr asks.

Lizzie raises her hand.

“Go ahead, honey.”

“My name is Elizabeth, my favorite color is red, that’s why I have a red pencil case. I want to be a regent when I grow up.”

“Wow Liz,  _ regent _ is a big word.” Catherine says.

“Mary taught it to me. She also taught me the word  _ bitch. _ ”

“No!”

* * *

Jane was bored and decided to go shopping with the girls. What she was not expecting was a sad, threatening Anne.

“He will grow up one day. And he will not cry when you drop him in school.”

She pointed at Edward who was peacefully asleep.

“That’s what happened?” Jane asks.

“Yeah” Kat responds. “She has been like this all day.”

“My own daughter hates me!”

“Now, shut up Annie.” Kat hugs her. “Being over dramatic will not make me give you your phone back. It will just make us all nervous, so calm down or  _ I  _ will calm you down.”

* * *

“I have a baby sister.” A boy told Liz.

“I have an older sister but she is not my mom’s daughter. I also have a little brother; whose mom is not my mom.”

“But mommies and daddies have to be married to have babies, how could your dad have kids with other women who are not your mom?” the boy asked.

Liz thinks for a moment before raising her hand. “Miss Cathy, where do babies come from?”

* * *

“How is work going, Anne?”

“Good, I am now full time. The school really has a good art program and high schoolers are fun to be around most of the time. I can’t wait to my first class this year.” They are drinking weird green juices while waiting for the food.

“Agree to disagree about teenagers being fun to be around” Katherine says. “Anyway, I only have one year left and then I’m done, and I will go to college.”

“Have you already decided a major?” Jane asks.

“No, but I have some ideas of what I don’t want to do. Math.”

They laugh and the food arrives. Anne starts devouring her vegan burger, while Jane slowly eats her pasta salad.

“Can we get ice cream later? We could pick up Catherine, Mary and Anna, and then Parr and Liz can come too, a little celebration for Liz first school day!” Kat says.

“It sounds great, really.”

* * *

“I don’t like this food.” Liz says, pouting.

“Why do you not like it, sweetheart?” Parr asks.

Elizabeth was clearly Anne’s daughter. First, she was a total troublemaker and Cathy knew her whole year was going to be full of Lizzie causing problems. Second, her facial expressions where the same. Except the red hair and her eyes, there was nothing else from her father.

“It looks weird.”

“Have you tried it?”

“No.”

Catherine had to take a deep breath. “It’s just chicken nuggets, but the shape is like a dinosaur. Those are really tasty.”

“We shouldn’t eat dinosaurs. They died a long time ago. Mommy says we should not eat old things.”

_ Of course, stubborn, smart and chaotic Anne Boleyn raised a girl just like her. _

* * *

Aragon, Mary and Anne were already outside the school, waiting for Cathy to come out with Liz. Kat, Jane, Edward and Anna were heading to the ice cream shop where they were going to meet.

“Mommy!” Elizabeth screaming, running towards Anne. “I missed you.”

“You did?” Liz nodded and Anne held her closer, picking her up. “I missed you too, monkey.”

“How was the first day of torture, tiny?” Mary asked her sister.

“It was okay. I met a kid and his mom’s name is the same name of Cathy’s dog. Right Cathy?”

“Yes, I’m sure I will have a fun talk with that woman tomorrow.”

* * *

While the queens and the kids were eating, Anne decided to talk with Cathy.

“Was she okay?” She asked in a low tone, enough for it to not look suspicious but what was necessary for them not to hear.

“You should ask me if I am okay.” Cathy laughs. “She is a troublemaker, you know that?”

“Well, it was a probability. She is my daughter after all.”

“Are you okay?” Parr puts a hand on Boleyn’s leg, trying to bring comfort. “I know you were nervous.”

“I think I am okay. I worried all day, but seeing her so happy… I’m happy with who she is becoming.”

“A little whirlwind?”

They both laughed.

Going back to the group, Liz was talking about her day.

“Cathy said I can’t say words that Mary taught me without asking her first.” She told, mouth full of ice cream.

“Why is that?” Jane asked.

“Because I said bitch.” Elizabeth replied happily, unaware of the faces around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on tumblr! (lessix.tumblr.com)


End file.
